The Batfamily
by geekygirl129
Summary: This is just introductions to the Batfamily that I will be using in most of my fanfics. It is now a story. It isn't on a time line it just kind of skips around.
1. Intros

Hi! This isn't really a story it's just an introduction to the batfam. The characters all have names of the original bat family but they are nothing like the original. (I don't own Batman or Young Justice.)In my Batfamily fanfics Mary Greyson was married to Bruce Wayne. She did Acrobats and so did Richard but Mary fell (Mary was Batwoman). So basically all of the characters are Bruce's birth children.(ages will be changed)

Richard John Wayne

Birthday: December 1st 2002

Age: 12

Became Robin: When he was 8

Best Friends: Wally West, Roy Harper

Nicknames: Dick, Dickie, Boy Blunder, Boy Wonder, Baby Bird

Hair: Black Eyes: crystal Blue

Richard became Robin after his mother was murdered while they were doing acrobats. He attends Gotham Academy and is in 9th grade (He skipped 2 years). Richard is a mathlete and is also the second best hacker in the batfam Bruce being the first. Richard chose Robin for his superhero name because his mother used to call him that when he was little. Is a member of Young Justice. He is the youngest member of the Batfamily. He likes to take the prefixes or suffixes off words. (asterous etc.)

Barbara Wayne

Birthday: March 6th 2000

Age: 14

Became Batgirl: 10

Best Friend: Bette

Nicknames: Babs

Hair: Red Eyes: Brown

Barbara became Batgirl to help find the man who killed her mother. She attends Gotham Academy and is in 9th grade, she is good at all subjects except History. Barbara chose Batgirl as her name because her mother was Batwoman and since she looks almost exactly like her mother she wanted to have her name similar. Barbara refused the offer to join Young Justice when Bruce offered it to her because she didn't want to give up Gymnastics and if she accepted she would not have been able to attend gymnastics.

Stephanie Wayne

Birthday: January 20th 1999

Age: 15 1/2

Became Spoiler: when she was 10

Best Friend: Lizzie, James (deceased)

Nicknames: Stephie, Steph, Steph the Spoiler

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown

Stephanie became Spoiler after 4 months of begging her parents. She wanted to help make Gotham safer after her best friend James was murdered.She is in 10th grade at Gotham Academy, she does good in school except for math (she is terrible with numbers). She always thought she was adopted because she is the only one with blonde hair but when she met her mother's sister who has blonde hair she realized she wasn't. Her favorite thing to do is swim, the Wayne manor has an indoor pool just for her. 

Jason Peter Wayne

Birthday: September 18th 1996

Age: 17

Became Red Hood: 11

Best friend: Thomas

Nicknames: Jay, Hood

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown

Jason ignored his parents and snuck out as Red Hood and defeated two face alone. His parent were mad but eventually they agreed to let him keep fighting. Jason doesn't like school and prefers to skip. He still gets okay grades. He prefers being alone, and has anger issues but if you mess with his family he will kick your butt!

Damien Wayne

Birthday: September 18th 1996

Age: 17

Became Nightwing: 11

Best Friend: Jessie

Nicknames: Dami, Wing, Night

Hair: Black Eyes: Blue

Damien became Nightwing after his parents agreed to let his twin (Jason) become Red Hood. Damien goes to Gotham academy just like his siblings and he makes awesome grades like Richard. He and Richard are the only two of the Wayne kids who have blue eyes.

Cassidy Wayne

Birthday: June 18th 1993

Age: 20

Became Black Bat: 12

Nicknames: Cassy, Cass, Bat

Hair: Black Hair: Brown

Cassidy being the oldest became Black bat the same day as Damien and Jason because Bruce told her it was too dangerous. She is going to college in New York for crime fighting. She is the oldest bat sibling. Cassidy does not approve of Richard being on a team of "untrained sidekicks" as she called them. She refused to talk to Bruce for 3 months after he allowed Richard to join but after the team saved him she agreed they are ok.


	2. Intros 2

Hey this isn't really a chapter I just wanted to add Tim to the story. The reason he wasn't there originally was because I'm not good at portraying him. But Sairy13 helped me figure it out so here is his introduction. (PS Sairy13 has some awesome fanfics) Tim isn't going to be red Robin cause that was Richard's nickname given to him by his mom so Tim will be Red X from young justice.

Timothy Jackson Wayne

Birthday: August 1st 1997

Age: 16

Became Red X: 10

Best Friend: Alan

Nicknames: Tim, Timmy, X, and Red

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown

Timothy is a lot like Damien. He goes to Gotham Academy and gets good grades like Richard.

Timothy became Red X the same day as Damien, Jason, and Cassidy. He prefers to think about a situation instead of rushing in to a battle. Timothy fights lot better with a Bo staph than with his fists.

He normally very calm and quiet but if you mess with Richard or Barbra he will beat you to a pulp.


	3. Home Front

Here is the 3rd chapter of The Batfamily

This chapter is based after what happened in Young Justice season one episode 12 Home Front.

Ok on to the story (I don't own Young Justice or Batman)

* * *

(In the Batcave)

"Are you alright?" Batman asked as soon as they walked through the Zeta beam. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Robin lied.

"Richard. You almost died!" Said Batman while he took off his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne. "Now don't lie to me Dickie." Bruce said. "I said im FINE!" Richard said, he threw his mask on the floor and ran up to the manor.

(In the manor)

Dick didn't want to talk about what happened, it scared him so he ran to his room. While he was running he was thinking about what happened and he silently started crying. Besides falling drowning was one of his biggest fears. He didn't see Jason standing at the top of the stairs so when he ran up them he ran into Jason and fell back onto the floor. "Hey Birdie are you ok, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jason asked offering Dick a hand. Dick just ignored him and started heading to his room. "Dickie? Are you ok?" "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" Richard yelled as he slammed his door.

'What was that all about? I'll go ask Dad.' Jason thought.

(Batcave)

"Hey Dad whats wrong with Dick? He was all upset and when I asked him he yelled at me?" Jason asked when he came down stairs. "When he was at the cave with the team some of "Red Tornadoes family" as they called them attacked the cave, they put Kid Flash and Superboy in some kind of indestructible bonds, Miss Martian and Klauder were trapped in a cage of fire. Robin and Artemis were trying to stop them but they caught robin and put him in a funnel of water. He almost drowned." Bruce said. "WHAT! That's why he's so upset have you tried talking to him?" Asked Jason. "Yes he just ran to his room, Im going to check on him." Bruce said as he got up ad headed up stairs.

When Bruce came to Richard's door he tried to open it but it was locked. When he heard crying he just picked the lock.

"Dick?" he looked around the room and saw his son curled up under the blankets on his bed. He went over and sat down on the side of the bed. "Come on Dickie its ok." He said as he uncovered Richard's head. Bruce pulled Dick into a hug, as soon as he was in his dad's arms Richard broke down. He started sobbing into his dad's chest. The whole time he was crying Bruce was rocking back and forth slightly and rubbing circles in Dick's back. After a few minutes Dick's breath evened out and he fell asleep. Bruce laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He kissed the top of Richard's head "Good night Dickie I love you." Then he left the room. "Love you to Daddy."


	4. Ace

I was watching Krypto the Superdog on my laptop at like 4am yesterday, and it got me thinking I should write a story that shows how Batman got Ace the Bathound. So here you go! (I don't own any of the characters)

* * *

Alfred walked into the batcave to see a VERY big dog sitting next to Richard. "Master Richard? Why is there a dog in the bat cave?"

"He followed me home! Can I keep him?" Richard asked using his puppy eyes which not even Batman could say no to. "I will ask Master Bruce. Until then please keep him outside. I have already cleaned the cave and do not wish to do it again."

"Master Bruce Master Richard has something he wishes to ask you." Alfred said as he entered Bruce's office. "Alright I'm almost done here tell him I'll talk to him in a few." Bruce said not looking up from the paper he was working on "Sir I think this is a matter of upmost urgency" Alfred replied thinking of the gigantic black dog. "Ok I'm going." Bruce said as he put down his pen and left his office. He followed the sound of laughter. When he went outside he saw Richard, Barbra, Stephanie, and an enormous black dog playing with a Batman ball. "I hate to ruin your fun but, where did the dog come from and why is he out here?" Bruce asked. Stephanie and Barbra looked nervous but Dick launched right in. "He followed me home, Daddy can we keep him?" Dick asked using the puppy eyes Barbra and Stephanie joined in thinking about how fun it would be to have a dog. Looking at his three youngest kids Bruce sighed. "Fine, But keep him out of my office." Bruce said and he couldn't help but smile when he heard a chorus of excited thankyous.

"Hear that Ace! Your part of the family now!"

Dick was in the living room doing homework with Ace, Barbra, and Stephanie when Tim and Cass walked in. "I still say that Joker is worse than Twofaced." Tim said as he and Cass went into the living room. "Yeah well… where did the dog come from?!" Cass asked when she spotted the large black dog lying next to Dick. "Ace is our new dog he followed me home! And Daddy let me keep him!" Dick exclaimed happily. "Okay." Cass said then she headed to the kitchen to get a snack. "Sweet we got a dog!" Tim exclaimed as he sat next to Ace and started rubbing his belly.

About twenty minutes later Jason and Damien came in the room. "Sweet who brought home the dog?" Jason asked as he went over and rubbed the dog on the head. "Yeah and does dad know about this cause last time I can home and found out we had a new pet Dad almost had a horse, but he didn't need to their was one in his office!" Damien exclaimed. "Ace followed me home! Daddy said we can keep him as long as he doesn't go in his office!" Dick said "okay cool." Damien replied.

Around 2 am when Bruce got home from patrol he saw all of his children asleep in the living room. Jason was asleep laying against Damien's leg who was laying back against the love seat with Tim asleep with his head on Damien's lap. Then Stephanie and Barbra were spread out on opposite ends of the couch while Dick as asleep on the floor using Ace as a pillow. All in all it was the cutest sight Bruce had ever seen. He hadn't seen all of his kids sleeping together since before Mary died. Maybe having a dog was a good thing.

* * *

Ok its like 1 in the morning but I have had this idea ALL day but I was to busy to write it. And when I finally got it done I closed Microsoft and realized I forgot to save my progress so I had to start over! Anyway couldn't figure out ho to end it but oh well here it is hope you like. Please review. Thank -Geekygirl129


	5. Anniversary

This was on my old flash drive I found earlier and I was really excited to put it as the next chapter. Anyway I don't own

Young Justice or any of its characters. So yeah enjoy.

Mt. Justice was very quiet considering everyone who had stayed overnight which included Megan, Conner, Wally, and Robin. Wally was in the kitchen having a midnight snack. Megan was sleeping. And Conner was watching the static of his TV in his room. While Robin was trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw his mom fall to her death. Normally on the anniversary of his mom's death he would be at the manor with Bruce and his siblings. But this time Bruce had a very important meeting to go to. So Robin was staying at Mt. Justice and his siblings were at friend's houses. After an hour of trying but failing to go to sleep Robin decided to go and sit in the living room and watch TV for a while. So he got up and brought his blanket with him and went and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and turned the volume down so he could barely hear it so as not to wake anyone up. But what Robin say made him start crying. On the TV was the video that was taken the day he lost his mom. And they were playing it. So robin pulled his blanket around him and started crying silently. Then Wally came in. "Hey Rob what are you doing up? Ohh." Wally said happily until he looked at the TV and then to the crying robin. He flashed over to his best friend and sat next to him and pulled Robin into a hug. "Shh it's ok Dickie." Wally said as he rubbed circles in robin's back. "Why aren't you at home?" Wally asked. "Bruce has a meeting so he wasn't there and Alfred is in England." Robin replied sadly. "Well I'm still here and I can help." Wally said. Robin went to dry his eyes which caused the mask to fall off revealing shocking blue eyes. "I miss her Wally." Robin cried. "I know Dickie I know." Wally replied. After ten minutes they both fell asleep. Bruce had been watching from his laptop. And he was glad that he allowed Robin to tell Wally and Roy his identity. Because he knew when he couldn't be there to comfort Dick that his friends would be.

Hope you liked it! If anyone has any ideas or a character you want to see leave a comment. BYE!


	6. Artemis to the rescue

Hey Sairey13 gave me this idea a little while ago I had said I was going to do a friendship bonding chapter between Artemis and Barbara and this was her idea. I hope you like it and thanks Sairey13 for the idea.

* * *

"Hey Wayne! You got my homework?" brad the captain of the football team asked as he came up to Richard at his locker. "No and Im not doing it I have my own work to deal with." Richard said as he closed his locker and was about to walk away, when Brad grabbed his arm and slammed him into the locker. "Listen here nerd your gonna do my history essay or im gonna break your face!" "Hey! Leave him alone!" Said a girl with long blonde hair as she came into the hallway. "Aww look nerd some girl is here to help you. Yeah right I could beat you up in 3 seconds flat. Your just a girl." Brad said mockingly. "Oh yeah how about this." She punched Brad making him drop Richard on the ground causing him to hit his head. "What is going on out here?' asked a teacher as she came into the hall. "Mrs. Vixen, Brad was bullying this kid." Artemis said. "Thank you dear. Come with me Brad we are going to the office." She said as she led Brad out of the hallway. "This isn't over twerp!" He called

"Hey you ok?" Artemis asked Richard. "Yeah I just hit my head I will be fine thanks for the help." Richard said as he stood up. "No problem. Im Artemis by the way. Im new." "Cool Im Richard." Richard said as he shook Artemis' hand. Just then a red head came running down the hall. "Dick are you ok? Mrs. Vixen told me what happened!" Barbara asked as she ran over to her little brother and looked him over to make shore he was ok. "Yeah Babs im ok thanks to Artemis she helped me out." Richard said. "oh hi Im Barbara. Thanks for helping my brother." "No prob." "Well I have to get to math class. Thanks again Artemis see you around." Richard said as he left. "Hey your new right?" "Yeah" Artemis said "Ill show you around it's the least I can do." Barbara said. "Cool thanks Artemis replied. "Whatever Brad is lucky I wasn't here I would have punched him in the face." Barbara said. "Oh I already did." Artemis replied. "I like the way you think. I think this is the beginning of an amazing friendship." Barbara said as she and Artemis left.

* * *

I was going to do chapters this week but I had to work Friday night. And I had Kami-con today, so I was really busy. I hope you liked it review please. And again I am taking suggestions.


	7. A Quiet Evenning

Hey sorry it's been so long I have been really busy with school and our internet stinks :P. (Plus I may or may not have had a small case of writers block) Anyway -_- I came up with this a little while ago hope you like! :D (I don't own anything)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

: Noises:

* * *

'Ahh finally some peace! Cassidy, Damien, Jason, and Tim are on a school trip. Stephanie is at a friend's, Barbara is at Artemis' and Richard is at Oliver's house with Wally and Roy. Poor Queen he has no clue what he signed his self-up for' Bruce thought as he walked through the halls of Wayne Manor.

: Beep Beep: Beep Beep: "Hello Oliver. How is everything (Bruce HELP me! Wally and Roy are jumping off the walls and Richard is hanging on the chandelier!) Well that took less time than I expected. It took Barry a whole hour to call. (Shut up and help me!) Okay okay just don't give them any more candy and they should be good. Bye now (NO WAIT)" Bruce hung up and put his phone on silent.

(An hour later)

Bruce is sitting in the living room reading a book "Hi Dad!" Richard said as he ran into the room "Richard I thought you were staying at Queen's?" Bruce asked "Oh he sent us home. I'm going to go play with Ace!" Richard said as he ran outside with Ace at his heels. "Sup dad" "Jason, Damien, Tim. Weren't you on a field trip?" Bruce asked starting to realize that his quiet night wouldn't be so quiet anymore. "Jason blew up the campground so they sent us home." Damien said already heading upstairs with Tim following so he didn't get left behind to get in trouble like Jason. "You did what!" "Well what did they expect I mean seriously if they give me a flare gun im not just going to waste the opportunity! Plus they should have learned their lessons after what happened last time." Jason replied with a shrug. "Jason you're grounded for two weeks." 'k oh and Cass told me to tell you that she will be home late cause she has to bring her group of kids to their houses." Jason said as he left the room. "Hey dad Babs and I are home Artemis got sick so her mom sent us home" Stephanie said as she and Barbara went upstairs.

'So much for my quiet evening."

* * *

What did you think? I hope you liked it! :D I am still taking ideas so if anyone has an idea or wants to see a specific character just leave it in a review! Bye ^-^


	8. Watching the Waynes pt1

Hey sorry its been forever but I had a major case of writers block. I don't own young justice, Batman, or anything else that might be mentioned :D! (Might be two parts)

* * *

Watching the Waynes

_Batman 01_ the zeta beam announced the arrival of the dark night. "Team report to missions room" Batman said in his usual deep voice. "Yes finally its so boring waiting around!" Kid Flash said as he raced into the room. "shut up kid idiot or we will never here what he has to say!" Artemis said as she slapped wally behind the head. "Have any of you heard of Bruce Wayne?" Batman asked the team once they were all in the room. "Yeah doesn't he live in Gothem?" Robin asked playing dumb hoping that his dad wasn't going to do what he thought he was. "Yes he does the Joker has eskaped and has threatened Mr. Wayne's children." "why would anyone go after kids?" Meagan asked "Sycos" Robin said "yes anyway mr. Wayne has 7 children the oldest four are out of town, so you will only be watching Stephanie, Barbara, and Richard Wayne." Batman said " So were babysitting some spoiled brats?" Conner asked not liking that the league left them on babysitting duty. "Yes"

Back at the manor.

"What! We can handle our selves we don't need babysitters!" Stephanie yelled when she heard the news. "Its for your own safety since I will be with the league I wont be able to make sure your safe" Bruce told his three very angry kids. "Fine but you owe us" Barbara said. "Alright. Be good for them you three and Richard don't tell them anything! I love you ill be back tomorrow." Bruce said giving them hugs as he hoped in the batmobile.

"Are you two thinking what I thinking?" Dick asked his sisters. "If you mean show them what spoiled brats we can be? Then no Dad said be good and he would ground us or life if we did that!" Barbara said crossing her arms. "Im with Babs" "Fine!" DING DONG

"I got it!" Richard said as he did a flip and landed in front of the door. "Hi you must be Young Justice Im Richard but I go by Dick." Dick said as he let the team in. "Hello Richard Im Aqualad and this is Kidflash, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy." Klauder gestured to the team. "I know who you are. These are my sisters, The blonde that is obsessed with her appearance is Stephanie, but we call her Steph. And the redhead that is currently watching some crime show is Barbara but I call her Babs!" Dick said to the team. "Why you little!" Steph launched her self at dick and wrestled him to the ground. "I am not obsessed with how I look!" "STOP! I will call dad and he will be so mad if we scare away the people who are supposed to protect us!" As the kids argued Young Justice were wondering what they signed up for.

* * *

So what do you think? I might make this a two part but im not sure. Hope you liked it and to make up for my horrible update time here are some cookies (;;) (;;) (;;) (;;)!


	9. Watching the Waynes pt2

Here is part two! Hope you like it ^-^ (I don't own Young justice or NCIS)

* * *

As the kids fought, the team wondered what they signed themselves up for

"STOP!" Artemis yelled after they had been arguing for ten minuets. "Seriously you three have arguing for ten minutes so shut-up!" "Sorry" Barbara, Stephanie, and Dick said together. "Thankyou Artemis. Now what do you three normally do?" Aqualad asked after everything calmed down. "Well normally I am doing homework till late or watching NCIS on TV, Steph is usually talking to her friends or at the mall, and Dick is either planning pranks, doing acrobats, or hanging out with Ace or dad." Barbara said. "I know Miss Martian, Artemis do you want to do makeovers!" Stephanie asked excitedly. "Yes that would be so fun!" Meagan says. "Nah ill watch NCIS with Barbara." "Kk" Stephanie and Meagan ran upstairs talking. Wally leaned over and whispered into dick ear, "Hey Dick you want to help me play some pranks on the team?" "Yes! Let's go!" Richard grab Wally and they ran upstairs to plan. "Well superboy looks like we will have to look out for any sign of pranks." Klauder said.

(A few hours later everyone was asleep in the living room.){Time laps till next day when Bruce gets home}

"Daddy!" Dick yelled and talked his dad. "Hey Dickie. Hey girls how was last night?" He asked seeing as Wally was wet head to toe, Artemis' Bow was pink, Superboy had an annoyed expression, and Klauder had a marker mustache. Meagan was the only one unharmed but then again she could have easily gotten rid of the evidence. "It was fun! Can Young justice watch us next time there is a threat?" Dick Asked. As soon as he said that the team was out of the house at a speed that would make Flash proud. "Sure." Bruce said with a smirk knowing that the team would never agree to it again.

* * *

I'm not good with pranks so I'll just let you guys imagine what happened to the team: P Hope you liked it! :D Please review I love hearing from you guys! Oh I almost forgot Here are your cookies Guest! (::) (::) (::)! Thanks for the review :D


End file.
